Toeing the Line
by daniebagel
Summary: The dream Team had graduated from Hogwarts, ee follow them through failed dating attempts, new jobs, old ones and see just how much their friendship really has stood up to time. Centered mostly around Harry & Herm- their struggle with realities they've be
1. Prologue: Graduation

Title: Toeing the Line (1/?)  
Author: water_nymph  
E-mail: water_nymph@swimmail.com  
Category: Drama  
Rating: R  
Keywords: Hermione, Harry, post-Hogwarts, Ron, Voldemort  
Spoilers: All books  
Ships: Harry/date after date, Herm/date after date, Herm/OC, Ron/OC and H/H  
Summary: The dream team have graduated from Hogwarts, and are out in the really. With   
Same-as-always!Harry, exasperated!Hermione, lovesick!Ron, and of course cameos from all our other fav HP characters! Harry and Ron are sharing a flat in London, Hermione is in her own not to far away. We'll follow them through failed dating attempts, their new jobs, and find out how well their friendship really has stood up to time. Centering mostly around the boy who lived and his brainiac best friend, we watch them try to cope with things they've known for a long time- things that scare the shit out of them! And on top of everything else... Voldemort's evil deeds have been non existent for months- but has he really gone away?  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
The storyline is partially taken from Donald P. Bellisario's TV drama series, JAG. I luv the show and that's where I originally got the idea for. It belongs to Donald and the rest of his team... The rest of it is from my head!  
A/N: As I said above, this is a H/H fanfic... I'm sorry but I'm a die hard fan... rarely put them in any other ships unless it leads back to this one! LoL... Anyways, yes I ripped part of the storyline off Jag, but I'm taking no credit for it so don't sue! I love the show and I really recommend it... (Mmm... the guy that plays Harm is kinda hot.... Mmmm...) Anyways, the first scene is from when they're all still at Hogwarts, but it fast forwards after. Oh and as for the rating... it's set in the future... when they're adults, so the fact that there will be mature subject matter goes without question. But it won't be graphic or anything.  
  
So Enjoy!!!  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Prologue- Toeing the Line  
  
"God, Hermione! Stop worrying! You're not going to fail the NEWTS! You're Head Girl for fuck's sake!"  
  
"Shut up Ron... You should worry too... You know how your mother was when the twins didn't get as many NEWTS as she expected..."  
  
"They're over with, Herm..." Harry said, "There's nothing you can do about it now, so relax. Besides, you're probably going to break some sort of record for the most number, with the highest marks..."  
  
She kicked out at him. "You make it sound like I'm some kind of geek."  
  
And before Harry could answer, Ron piped up, "You are!"  
  
Hermione lunged at him, and they ended up on the floor, wrestling. Harry knew how it would end up. It always ended that way. Despite his superior size, Hermione always managed to wrestle her way to top, sitting on Ron's stomach, pinning down his arms. He shook his head, as that was exactly what happened, Ron sighing because he had been beat AGAIN, and Hermione grinning down at him with a self-satisfied smile.  
  
Now, if this had been a year prior, Harry remembered with a smile, it wold have even gone farther. They would have just grinned insanely at each other until Hermione wasn't really paying attention to the fact that she was supposed to be holding him down. Ron would free his arms and pull her down before she could protest, but even if she couldn't she wouldn't have... Because at this point, he'd plant a full, long, kiss on her lips.  
  
But that was last year, and it was over. He looked back fondly at his memories at Hogwarts, and a thought that had been plaguing his all day had crept back into his mind.   
  
Soon, there would be no more memories here.  
  
Their second last day at Hogwarts was quickly dwindling away.  
  
Tomorrow they would graduate.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"So... Are you glad it's over?" Hermione asked him, her arms tight around his neck as they swayed in time to the music.  
  
"You'd think so... But Really, I'm going to miss this place. I've always considered it my home, more so than the Dursleys..."  
  
"Look at it this way, you never have to go back there again."  
  
He smiled, and his eyes sparkled.  
  
"Looks like Ron's making the most out of our last night here..." Hermione laughed, looking over Harry's shoulder, where, on the other side of the dance floor, he could be seen, lips locked with Susan Bones.  
  
Harry shrugged. "They've been chasing each other for quite a while... They're allowed."  
  
Hermione took her arms from his neck and gestured for him to follow her outside. They walked slowly out of the great hall, and heading towards the lake, stopping inches from the water's edge.  
  
"Harry..." Hermione began, after they had stood there for several minutes.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Well... Do you have any regrets?"  
  
"That's a silly question. Doesn't everyone?"  
  
"Yeah... I guess..."  
  
They stood in silence for a while longer, and then Hermione spoke again.  
  
"Harry, how do you choose? I mean... Everything- Voldemort... How do you know when to take big risks... And when to toe the line..."  
  
Harry didn't answer for what seemed like an eternity, and Hermione assumed he had chosen to ignore the question.  
  
Just like he had before.  
  
"I never have a choice... But if I do- I- I do what scares me the least..." He said softly, and then hurried back towards the castle.  
Hermione watched him go, as a single tear ran down her cheek.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
That was short... But I promise, the next part will be lengthy, and will explain A LOT! Thank you to my pals Vickitoria and Kirky- and my betas for all intents and purposes... You guys are who I write for!  
  
Here's a little background information & some reassurances for you guys too, just in case you didn't get it.  
  
*They're all living in London  
*There will be many appearances from the twins ( they're my favorite...) The other Weasleys, and of course, school pals. (Neville? Angelina, Alicia, Katie? Cho?)  
*This is going to be a long story... What can I say, it's my style  
*Look for the plot to really be speeding along by about the 3rd or 4th chapter  
*No, they're not alcoholics!!!! (Trust me- you'll wonder later... LoL)  
*Draco is definitely going to make an appearance (Claire, my beta reader- before anything even gets written down, would kill me.)  
  
Thanks to all my readers, please review!!!  
  
~Danie  
water_nymph@swimmail.com  
(E-mail me and I'll send you the next chapter!!!!!!)  
  
The chapter has now ended 


	2. Chapter 1: Wishful Thinking

Title: Toeing he Line (2/?)  
Author: water_nymph  
E-mail: water_nymph@swimmail.com  
Category: Drama  
Rating: R  
Keywords: Hermione, Harry, post-Hogwarts, Ron, Voldemort  
Spoilers: All Four Books  
Ships: Harry/date after date, Herm/date after date, Herm/OC, Ron/OC and H/H  
Summary: The dream team have graduated from Hogwarts, and are out in the really. With Same-as-always!Harry, exasperated!Hermione, lovesick!Ron, and of course cameos from all our other fav HP characters! Harry and Ron are sharing a flat in London, Hermione is in her own not to far away. We'll follow them through failed dating attempts, their new jobs, and find out how well their friendship really has stood up to time. Centering mostly around the boy who lived and his brainiac best friend, we watch them try to cope with things they've known for a long time- things that scare the shit out of them! And on top of everything else... Voldemort's evil deeds have been non existent for months- but has he really gone away?  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
The storyline is partially taken from Donald P. Bellisario's TV drama series, JAG. I luv the show and that's where I originally got the idea for. It belongs to Donald and the rest of his team... The rest of it is from my head! The song wishful Thinking belongs to Amanda Marshall, from her CD Tuesday's Child.  
Author's note: As I said above, this is a H/H fanfic... I'm sorry but I'm a die hard fan... rarely put them in any other ships unless it leads back to this one! LoL... Anyways, yes I ripped part of the storyline off Jag, but I'm taking no credit for it so don't sue! I love the show and I really recommend it... (Mmm... the guy that plays Harm is kinda hot.... Mmmm...) Anyways, the first scene is from when they're all still at Hogwarts, but it fast forwards after. Oh and as for the rating... it's set in the future... when they're adults, so the fact that there will be mature subject matter goes without question. But it won't be graphic or anything. Well... Here's Chapter 1, it's going to be much longer than the last- and you'll find out what the dream team have been doing since they graduated from Hogwarts, to a point.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Hermione entered the boys' flat without even knocking, and really hoping she wouldn't regret it later. The flat was like it always was- tidy. Despite Ron's ability to turn anyplace he lived into a disaster zone, Harry managed to keep it clean.  
  
The flat, at first, seemed to be empty, but she eventually heard the faint sound of the shower turning on at the back of the flat, and then, a much closer rustling.  
  
She walked around the couch and found Harry lying on the plush carpet, a book in one hand and the other grabbing a handful of M&Ms out of a huge bowl on the carpet beside him. Without acknowledging her presence, he threw an M&M up in the air, and tried, unsuccessfully, to catch it in his mouth. She lay down beside him and grabbed a handful herself, throwing them up and catching each and every one of them perfectly in her mouth.  
  
"Show off..." Harry said, not taking his eyes off his book.  
  
"Well..." She answered, propping herself up on her elbow and grabbing another handful of M&Ms, "I think I have a little more practice than you do..."  
  
Harry cocked an eyebrow and turned to look at her for the first time, and they both burst out laughing.  
  
"What did I miss?" Ron said, coming out of the bathroom fully dressed.  
  
"Nothing..." Hermione said, not bothering to sit up.  
  
"You guys aren't moping again are you?"  
  
"Shut up Mr. I-have-an-endless-suply-of-dates-but-nothing-ever-comes-of-any-of-them," Harry teased.  
  
"Yeah. What was it... Monica on Monday... Carla on Tuesday... Cloë yesterday... Who's tonight Ron?"  
  
"Cloë," Ron answered, going to the fridge.  
  
Both Hermione and Harry sat up, looking at him over the couch.  
  
"Wasn't Cloë yesterday?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"And today?"  
  
Yep."  
  
"Same person or just a coincidence?"  
  
"Same."  
  
"Was she extremely drunk when she said yes to another date?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You didn't take an irresistible potion did you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Care to explain then?"  
  
"Not really..."  
  
Hermione gave him the "look" and he put his arms up in surrender.  
  
"I like her, okay! What else is there to say?"  
  
"You haven't slept with her yet have you?"  
  
"No."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "I think I'm going to have to meet this woman..."  
  
"How bout tomorrow? She's coming for dinner here." Ron said while he went to the kitchen in search of food.  
  
"You've got a third date planned before you've even gone on the second- you must really like this girl..." Harry commented, going back to his book.  
  
"I said that already... Do you guys want a drink?"  
  
"Yeah..." Ron sent a beer floating around the corner for Harry.  
  
"I don't want one- I have to work tonight."  
  
"Again- I swear Herm- you're only 22... you're going to run yourself into the ground, like back in third year."  
  
"I'm a hospital intern at two different hospitals... what the hell do you expect?"  
  
"Take some vacation."  
  
"And what- stay here and sulk with you while Ron goes out on another hot date?"  
  
"Yeah, that's basically it."  
  
Ron floated a bother of Smirnoff Ice around the corner, making it bounce over Hermione's head. "You know you want it..."  
  
"Ron..." She shook her head and gave up. "Accio Phone." She called the hospital and got her shift off, pleading sickness, and Harry popped the bottle open for her.  
  
"You guys are a very bad influence on me."  
  
"We know..." Harry and Ron both said in unison.  
  
"What time are you out of here, Ron?"  
  
"Now, actually." He walked over to the couch and planted a kiss on Hermione's forehead, and disapparated before either of them could make another sarcastic remark.  
  
Hermione lay back down next to Harry after taking a swig of her drink. "So, what was the excuse this time? It's not you, it's me; we've grown apart; this just isn't working; or you were horrible in bed?"  
  
Harry smiled. "'This just isn't working' basically sums it up...'  
  
"Oh well... You're single again..." She shrugged.  
  
He laughed. "Hungry? M&Ms aren't exactly filling..."  
  
"Mmm... Yeah. How about Gr-"  
  
But she was interrupted by an alarm going off.  
  
"Shit..." Harry exclaimed, sitting up.  
  
"Please don't be red- I had no intention of visiting the Auror centre tonight..."  
  
"Yeah, me neither..." Harry got up and ran to his room, and came back shaking his head. "Only green, you got off lucky." He lit a fire in the fireplace and seconds later, Sirius' head popped out of the green and blue flames.  
  
"Hey, Sirius!" Hermione greeted him.  
  
"Er, Herm- what are you dong behind the couch?"  
  
"Well, I was moping with Harry until your stupid alarm interrupted."  
  
"Sorry- I need my operative."  
  
"Well you're lucky it wasn't red, or there would have been hell to pay..." She laughed.  
  
Harry turned to her. "Will you be okay here? Go ahead and order something from Creevy's- put it on my tab."  
  
"When was the last time you paid Dennis for food from his restaurant?"  
  
"He won't let me pay... Ever since I saved his life- thinks he owes me something..."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "You won't keep him too long will you, Sirius?"  
  
"Just a few hours."  
  
"That is what you said last time."  
  
"I'm sorry... I'd invite you to come along too... But I don't really want to waste time briefing you on the whole case we're working on."  
  
'It's okay... I'll stay here... Just don't keep Harry out past his bedtime okay?"  
  
Sirius winked before his head disappeared from the flames. "I promise."  
  
"You sure you'll be okay here, Herm?"  
  
"Yep... I've got my notebook- I think I still have some paperwork to do anyways."  
  
Harry shook his head. "Same ol' Hermi." He blew her a kiss. "See ya later."  
  
He stepped into the fire and disappeared.  
  
Hermione sighed, thinking that she should have gone to work, shaking her head at the influence her best friends had over her. She pulled out her notebook and a pen, attempting to do some of the loose paperwork stuffed in it, but her mind drifted to the dream she had had the night before.  
  
Her dreams had always been realistic, as many peoples' were, and she often dreamed of things that haunted her thoughts during the day. Why things happened... And how... From a young age, Hermione had always sought to know, and more importantly, understand all. Something, in her later life, she realized was impossible. Yet her mind flew ahead the logical and still wondered, just like everyone's.  
  
In her dreams she wondered.  
  
Her notebook was full of scribbles, doodles, sketches- as well as random thoughts, ideas, quotes, and song lyrics.  
  
Pieces of herself.  
  
And of the others that made her.   
  
And her pencil flew across the paper, sketching a house she had only once seen a picture of, a house that now lay in ruin- in her dreams, and in reality.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Harry entered his flat hours later, exhausted. Sirius had promised two hours, that slowly had turned to four hours.  
  
Hermione was passed out on the couch, her frizzy hair coming loose from its tie, her notebook open in her lap.  
  
Harry walked towards her, eyes darting to her notebook. The drawing there caught his eye and he picked it up.  
  
His eyes widened as he examined it. He knew the house well- he only had one picture of it, and the small sign at front hung still on its perch.  
  
Potter  
  
With curiosity, he flipped through the rest of the notebook, knowing, or hoping, that Hermione wouldn't mind.  
  
There were dozens of her favorite quotes, poetry, even her own thoughts. One caught Harry's attention:  
  
"It's seems, in a way, that we've all become so desensitized by the world around us. Horrible things are continually ceasing to shock. It's scary: If there's nothing shock us, amaze us, how can we be deemed normal- Or human?"  
  
There were also a bunch of lyrics to songs and almost diary-like journal entries. One of the newest pages had a song scrawled on it, and Harry quickly read it:  
  
Wishful Thinking  
  
I will wait for you  
Like I promised I would do  
Although it brings me pain  
And you always knew  
What to say to lead me to  
Believe it's not in vain  
I was safe and secure  
When you were with me  
But it only could last  
'Til the day that she  
took you back again  
  
So I get by  
On wishful thinking  
That when you come home  
You'll want to stay  
Give me your hand  
Save me from sinking  
Another day of   
wishful thinking  
  
Sometimes it's lonely  
And faith don't come easy  
And dreams begin to fade  
Then you reassure me  
How good it's gonna be  
When you come back someday  
You said you'd be back  
After you said goodbye  
I have to believe that   
it wasn't a lie  
And you'll be here again  
  
So I get by  
On wishful thinking  
That when you come home  
You'll want to stay  
Give me your hand  
Save me from sinking  
Another day of wishful thinking   
  
I was safe and secure  
When you were with me  
But it only could last  
'Til the day that she   
took you back again  
  
So I get by  
On wishful thinking  
That when you come home  
You'll want to stay  
Give me your hand  
Save me from sinking  
Another day of wishful thinking  
Another day of wishful thinking  
  
Give me your hand  
Save me from sinking  
  
Beside it was a journal entry and Harry couldn't help but read it.  
  
The song says, "I was safe and secure when you were with me but it only would change the day that she, took you back again." She, huh? I still don't think I've figured out who "She" is... Time, maybe? Fear? Reluctance? Doubt? Who cares though... We'll just label it as "She". It also says "I was safe and secure when you were with me". Well... that doesn't really make sense... I don't know... it just seemed kind of appropriate... Maybe when he was all mine? Didn't care about the others? Hmmm... You, know me... Mood writer of the century... Comes and goes. Well- inspiration does... My particular problem just stays... Hey, I've lived with for a while now... A little longer won't kill me will it? Well... As long as I don't have to go to his wedding... LoL... Really, it is kind of laughable. Wishful thinking is right... Thinking I could keep a journal and not go batty that is... Okay, maybe not. I'm not one to make excuses, but I'll make excuses. Absurd, huh?  
  
Harry dropped the diary like it was a hot iron. He shook his head, and looked down at Hermione, still fast asleep, and his face softened. He picked her up and carried her to his room and she woke up when he laid her down.  
  
"Harry... What took you so long..."  
  
"Sirius."  
  
"He promised..."  
  
"You should learn not to take Sirius Seriously."  
  
"Umm... Seriously, huh..." She said, closing her eyes.  
  
He pulled the blankets up over her, and then got into his pajamas, slipping into the bed beside her. Hermione rolled over in bed, her arm strewn across him, and Harry lay awake for a long time, trying, unsuccessfully, to think of nothing.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Hermione... Hermione... Wake up... HERMIONE!!!"  
  
"What..." She said, rolling over in bed.  
  
"Look..." Ron said impatiently, pointing over to the bedside table. There was crystal there, about the size of a fist, and it was glowing red.  
  
"Shit..." She said, sitting up in bed. "Where's Harry?"  
  
"Already over at the Auror Centre... Come on. Do you have to go back to your place to get your robes?"  
  
"No, I left some here, just in case." She got out of bed and went to Harry's closet, digging for her the crimson robes she wore at the Auror Centre that represented her rank and were embroidered with the words 1st Lieutenant Granger. Pulling the robes on right over the clothes she had worn the day before, and had slept in, she declared herself ready after setting her hair in a bun with an anti-frizz charm and a holding one.  
  
"Do you know what's up?" She asked as Ron grabbed the floo powder container from the mantle.  
  
"I have no idea... But I think it has something to do with the case that Harry's been working for the past few days."  
  
He stepped through the fire and she followed, bellowing "Auror Centre Floo Room!"  
  
Harry was waiting for them, eyes shinning in contract to the bottle green robes that he, as well as all the others who shared the rank of major wore.  
  
"So..." Hermione asked. "What's up?"  
  
"We've been assigned to a recognizance mission."  
  
"What? Are you serious? Harry- Why aren't they using the Recog. Division? We're more field work and analyzing... Besides, were only doing this part time..." Ron said.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Because the person who brought us the information that makes the mission's even possible refuses to have anyone but us do it." He led them down the corridor towards the conference rooms.  
  
"Who is it?" Hermione asked, but before Harry could answer they had the door to conference room # 17 open, and the answer to her question was apparent, as he was sitting right there.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy." Ron acknowledged, both their eyes boring into each other's.  
  
"Weasley, Granger." Malfoy's eyes briefly turned to Hermione, but then went back to Ron.  
  
Stop it, both of you," Harry interrupted, sitting in a chair across from Malfoy. "Sit you guys."  
  
"May I ask," Ron started, "Why a Death Eater's son is in the Auror centre."  
  
"Being the son of a Death Eater doesn't make me one, Weasley..." Draco returned vindictively.  
  
"Close enough..."  
  
"Why are you here, Draco?" Hermione asked, but, unlike Ron, her tone wasn't vindictive or sarcastic, just tired.  
  
"My father has gone to far."  
  
Ron snorted. "And you just figured that one out."  
  
Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Malfoy has kindly offered us some information." Harry said.  
  
"In exchange for what?" Ron glared across the table.  
  
"My father's ass in Azkaban."  
  
"Sounds fair," Hermione said.  
  
"And why in hell would you want us to help you with this, Malfoy?"  
  
"Because apparently, you guys are some of the best Aurors around- and your Pride, Weasley, would stop you from ever refusing to help me. Can't you just see it? Your name in the newspaper... Weasley catches major Death Eater! Maybe they'll even have a parade..."  
  
Ron's face reddened, but Hermione intervened before Ron could say anything.  
  
"Will you guys stop it!!" She exploded. "We're not eleven anymore! Try twenty-two! If we are going to work together we don't need you two going at it like little children!!!"  
  
Ron sighed. "So, how are we going to go about, to quote Malfoy, 'putting his father's ass in Azkaban'?"  
  
Harry smiled mischievously, and Hermione recognized it immediately... He used to wear that look all the time during their adventures at school.  
  
Before someone tried to kill him, that is.   
  
"Draco's going to get us into Malfoy Manner."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Okay... So there was a little intro. Things are going to get really interesting really quick. So in the next chapter,  
  
*We meet Cloe! What does Ron see in her? And what do she and Hermione have in common? We'll see.  
*We meet Harry's next girlfriend... Trust me, this will be interesting.  
*We find out more about what Draco's been doing since school finished, why he wants his father in Azkaban, and just what is in the Malfoy Manner. (Underneath the Drawing Room?)  
*We find out How they're even going to get into the manner.  
*We may see a return of the rest of the Weasleys.  
*A little bit of Quidditch maybe?  
*Find out what Ron does when he's not chasing the bad guys. (Remember- he's only a part time Auror)  
*Meet up with Cho?  
*Hermione's Birthday!!  
  
Okay... So that's a little bit of what's going to happen. Thanks to my reviewers, and Gabeleka, who took the time to se-mail me, so now this chapter's going t straight to her inbox! I hope you guys all enjoyed!!  
  
Like I told Gabaleka in my e-mail, I will probably set up a Yahoo group for this and all my other fics, but for now, I will just post here, and FictionAlley, K?  
  
And finally, a bit of advertising for my other huge project right now:  
  
Harry Potter and the Prophesy of Postero Cassus  
Under Penname DANCSTASHJESSKY on FF.net Check it out here:  
  
  
It's a huge crossover, mostly Harry Potter, with me and my friends featured as Mary Sues... Revolves around a Prophesy about Voldemort, the boy who lived and the dame, the lady, the princess, the duchess, the chica and the queen. Check it out please!!!!  
  
Send me a review and you may just get the next chapter mailed to you!  
  
~Danie  
water_nymph@swimmail.com 


	3. Chapter 2: Quoting Dickens

Title: Toeing he Line (2/?)  
Author: water_nymph  
E-mail: water_nymph@swimmail.com  
Category: Drama  
Rating: R  
Keywords: Hermione, Harry, post-Hogwarts, Ron, Voldemort  
Spoilers: All Four Books  
Ships: Harry/date after date, Herm/date after date, Herm/OC, Ron/OC and H/H  
Summary: The dream team have graduated from Hogwarts, and are out in the world. With Same-as-always!Harry, exasperated!Hermione, lovesick!Ron, and of course cameos from all our other favorite HP characters! Harry and Ron are sharing a flat in London, Hermione is in her own not to far away. We'll follow them through failed dating attempts, their new jobs, and find out how well their friendship really has stood up to time. Centering mostly around the boy who lived and his brainiac best friend, we watch them try to cope with things they've known for a long time- things that scare the shit out of them! And on top of everything else... Voldemort's evil deeds have been non existent for months- but has he really gone away?  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
The story line is partially taken from Donald P. Bellisario's TV drama series, JAG. I love the show and that's where I originally got the idea for. It belongs to Donald and the rest of his team... The rest of it is from my head!  
Author's note: As I said above, this is a H/H fanfic... I'm sorry but I'm a die hard fan... Rarely put them in any other ships unless it leads back to this one! LoL... Anyways, yes I ripped part of the story line off Jag, but I'm taking no credit for it so don't sue! I love the show and I really recommend it... (Mmm... the guy that plays Harm is kinda hot.... Mmmm...) As for the rating... it's set in the future... when they're adults, so the fact that there will be mature subject matter goes without question. But it won't be graphic or anything.  
  
This Chapter is dark at parts, but the Humor isn't going anywhere. We get a little bit of a glimpse into both Hermione and Harry's heads... Some insight into their relationship with each other, as well as with Ron.  
  
Chocolate Cake, Dreams and Dates abound, here's Chapter Two!!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Into Malfoy Manor?"  
  
"Yes, Weasley, want me to say it again? That way we'll all be sure it's penetrated that thick skull of yours."  
  
"Oh shut up, Malfoy." Hermione said. "So- into Malfoy Manor. How, may I ask, are we going to do this? I mean, Lucius may be an evil sociopath Death Eater, but he's not stupid."  
  
"Hey- That's my father you're insulting."  
  
"So, that's who you get it from. I would have never guessed..." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"First of All, Ron-" Hermione continued, "Shut up. Second of All, Draco- You too."  
  
"Well- if it helps, I agree with you that my father is a sociopath."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "And you just figured that one out."  
  
"No Potter. But I really don't appreciate your painful obviousness, so-"  
  
"AS I WAS SAYING..." Hermione interrupted, "Lucius is no dummy. He probably has charms all over every inch of the Manor thirteen times over."  
  
"Helloooooo... Sorry Granger, are you forgetting your sitting right in front of someone who has lived in the Manor for his whole life?"  
  
"Well, at this rate, it looks like you're about to get yourself disowned..."  
  
"Very funny, Weasley."  
  
"No offense Draco, but you're not exactly adept at keeping your opinions to yourself. I'm sure you daddy dearest knows you are not completely on his side."  
  
"He never ceases hoping, bless his heart..." Draco said in a very un-Draco voice.  
  
"Yeah well, you probably don't know about half the security precautions at the Manor." Harry said, who had been pretty quiet up to now, listening to the verbal sparring.  
  
"Agreed. But I know enough."  
  
"He could have some sort of map system drawn up on the Manor- showing everyone in it and where they are. That means Polyjuice Potion is out of the question because we'd just show up as ourselves, unless someone tampers with it, which is bound to be noticed." Ron reasoned.  
  
"Thank God, I have had enough experience with Polyjuice, thank you very much..." Hermione said.  
  
"Hey- You didn't have to pretend you were Crabbe or Goyle, that was-" Ron suddenly stopped, remembering Draco was in the room. "Ooops."  
  
"Yes, I imagine it would be difficult to be Crabbe or Goyle- Pretending to be that stupid would be quite a task." Malfoy drawled. "But- by looking at the Weasley's face, I have a feeling that your guys' little stint as Slytherin's version of Tweedledee and Tweedledum has something to do with yours truly. Care to enlighten me?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Uh... Well, back in second year..." Harry started.  
  
"We thought you were the heir of Slytherin, so we snuck into the Slytherin Common to talk to you and see if you were for sure."  
  
Draco Malfoy simply burst out laughing.  
  
"Me... The heir of Slytherin... That's a laugh and a half..." He finally calmed down. "Were you guys really that dumb? That is ridiculous."  
  
"No shit. We were only twelve, geez." Ron said indignantly.  
  
"Okay, okay, let's get back to the matter at hand, okay?" Hermione said. "How can we get into the Malfoy Manor with you father noticing, Draco?"  
  
"Well, I'm stumped," Harry said. "Sounds like a suicide mission..."  
  
"There's a way, there always is."  
  
"Wow, Draco Malfoy the optimist, I never thought I'd see the day," Ron muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Will you both just please SHUT YOUR FUC-" Hermione's scolding was interrupted by her pager. "God dammit." She peered down at the number and sighed. "I've got to go to the floo room, Fletcher's paging me again."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Go on, Miss Workaholic. I thought you were supposed to be on holidays this week."  
  
"I am," she called over her shoulder as she left the room.  
  
"So... What about those Cannons, huh?" Ron said, attempting at small talk to break the silence that had settled after she had left the room.   
  
"They suck." Draco and Harry both answered at the same time.  
  
"I know..." And all three of them burst out laughing.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Hermione reentered the room sometime later to the sound of laughter and conversation.  
  
"Good to see you guys getting along," she smiled.  
  
"Get along? It's never going happen, Herm. Don't hold your breath." Ron said.  
  
"Good point. Anyways, I have to go into St. Mungo's. One of my patients has come in- they have no idea what's wrong with her. It's really strange. It's sad too: she's young, about our age. She's in a coma now apparently."  
  
Harry sighed. "Anyone we know?"  
  
"Well, her last name's Spinnet. I think she's Alicia's cousin."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Herm... What did you say her name was?" Ron asked urgently.  
  
"Oh, Spinnet. Cloë Spinnet."  
  
Ron's face blanched.  
  
"Ron what-" And then she finally made the connection. "Oh Ron. She's the Cloë-"  
  
He simply nodded.  
  
She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Okay, you better come with me then. Can you guys do without us for now?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah. Go on, I'll catch up with you guys later, okay?"  
  
She nodded and they both left the room.  
  
"How rude. They didn't even say goodbye."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy."  
  
"Jeez, I've been told that quite a few times today, haven't I?"  
  
"I could say it again."  
  
"Go ahead, if it makes you feel better."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Gus. What's up?"  
  
"We don't exactly know... It's almost like her body's just shutting down, and it doesn't make much sense."  
  
"Have you ran any tests?"  
  
"A few... An EKG, and a blood test. Magi-particle testing. Nothing has come up yet."  
  
"Okay, I need the results. Is she conscious?"  
  
"Yes, actually. Woke up about 5 minutes ago."  
  
"Lucid?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Has her family been contacted?"  
  
"Yeah. Some of them are out in the lounge."  
  
"Yeah, so is Ron."  
  
Mundungus looked at her questionably.  
  
"Cloë's his girlfriend."  
  
"Oh dear." Mundungus sighed. "Alright, I'm going home to get some sleep, I've already worked a double shift. See you later..."  
  
"Wait, who has the lab results?"  
  
"Ask Padma..." He called over his shoulder has he headed to the apparition point.  
  
Hermione went into the back, changed into her scrubs and grabbed her white coat. She grabbed Cloë's chart from the desk, after having informed Padma that she needed the lab results ASAP, and headed into her patient's room.  
  
Cloë was sitting on the bed, her long, curly blond hair spread out around her head on the pillow. Her deep green eyes were unusually dull looking and her face was chalk white. She smiled feebly when Hermione entered.  
  
"Doctor Granger."  
  
"Hello Cloë, are you feeling better?"  
  
"A little."  
  
Hermione quickly took her pulse, blood pressure and breath rate with her wand. They were all a little low, but not dangerously.  
  
"Cloë has anyone performed any charms on you, or have you been hexed lately? Ingested any potions? Any muggle drugs?"  
  
She shook her head. "None."  
  
"Have you participated in any sexually activities, kissing, or anything that involves the exchange of bodily fluids?"  
  
Cloë raised an eyebrow. "Is this for you personal curiosity or do you really have to ask that?"  
  
"I have to ask it." She laughed. "But no denying- major curiosity factor here. I'm his best friend... I'm allowed."  
  
"Sex- no. Kissing- but that's it. Why is it you have ask?"  
  
"We don't know what's wrong with you, and it could be contagious- I'm just looking at it from all angles, alright? For tests, we need al the people you-"  
  
"Just Ron."  
  
Hermione paused then went on. "Just Ron. Okay, you seem okay at the moment, or better than you were, so I'm going to take a look at your test results, and study your chart a bit more. I'll send your family in, alright?"  
  
Cloë smiled and nodded, and then added as Hermione was leaving the room, "Is he here?"  
  
Hermione smiled knowingly. "Couldn't keep him away." She laughed. "I'll send him right in."  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"So, she's okay."  
  
"I didn't say that Alicia. She's better than she was, but we still don't really know what's wrong with her. We're cross-checking all her symtoms with possible charms, hexes, deseases and disorders- muggle or magic. Hopefully we'll have a diagnosis for her within 24 to 36 hours. We're doing our best."  
  
Alicia sighed, taking a sip of her coffee. "Okay, thanks Hermione. Can I go in and see her now?"  
  
"Yeah, but you'll have to wrestle Ron for a chair at her bedside." Hermione laughed.  
  
Alicia shook her head. "Do you know how long that's been going on?"  
  
"No idea actually. Just found out about it yesterday. According to Ron it's only been a few dates, but I think it's been much more than that."  
  
"No doubt... Let me know when you have any more info, okay?"  
  
"Will do..."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
It was the best of times  
It was the worst of times  
It was the age of wisdom  
It was the age of foolishness  
It was the epoch of belief  
It was the epoch of incredulity  
It was the season of light  
It was the season of darkness  
It was the spring of hope  
It was the winter of despair  
We had everything before us  
We had nothing before us  
We were all going direct to heaven  
We were all going direct the other way  
  
Now, Hermione Granger was a well-versed woman. She knew the great writers, but there was something about this, for a very particular reason. This, being the first passage of Charles Dickens' A Tale of Two Cities. And between the lines of Master Dickens' prose, she found, by comparison, herself, and the world around her, as demonstrated in the next few lines:  
  
In short, the period was so far like the present that some of the noisiest authorities insisted on its being received, for good or for evil, in the superlative degree of comparison only.  
  
For, uncannily, this is how Hermione saw her life. Which does bring us to another point- what constitutes her life?  
  
Now, eleven years later, she might as well only be eleven years old, for, what was her life before Hogwarts seemed so unreal. So, in the same time, her life, no matter how tumultuous, was not life without Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.  
  
And tumultuous it had been. Dickens' with his "It was the best of times, it was the worst of times" spiel took the words right out of her mouth.  
  
But she wouldn't trade her time with Harry and Ron for anything on God's green earth. Add on to the fact that life in the wizarding world was dangerous for anyone, let alone the Boy Who Lived's family.  
  
Her family.  
  
For, her parents had let her fly, strong-willed girl that she was, leaving nothing to cling to. And she wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Ron and Harry were hers, they were together through so much- And that was why she found it so hard to see Ron suffer.  
  
Ron. Her rock, her support, her lifeline, was clearly having trouble coming to terms with the fact that Cloë was dying.  
  
And dying she was. In a matter of hours, she had gone from conscious, full of giggles as she conversed with Ron and Alicia, to slipping deeper and deeper into a comatose state.  
  
And the doctors were stumped.  
  
And Harry. There he stood, watching while she looked through the pane of glass as Ron, clutching his sleeping beauty's hand, cried.  
  
Ron never cried.  
  
"He's fallen for her." Harry, who hadn't spoken to her yet, knowing when she needed to be alone with her thoughts, walked over.  
  
"Head over heels..."  
  
They stood there in silence, and Hermione lay her head on his shoulder, let out a sigh, and sent her mind wandering again.  
  
What was Harry to her?  
  
He was-  
  
Everything.  
  
Everything that she desperately wanted but didn't completely have. Her kindred spirit, her soul mate, her comfort food.  
  
Her everything.  
  
He was just-  
  
He had stiff black hair, standing jaggedly all over it, and growing downhill... It was so like smith's work, so much more like the top of a strongly-spiked wall than a head of hair, that the best of players at leapfrog might have declined him as the most dangerous person in the world to go over.  
  
More Dickens.  
  
She giggled at the sudden mental image of Harry and Voldemort playing leapfrog, and the evil wizard unfortunately impaling himself on Harry's head.  
  
"What?" Her headrest inquired.  
  
"Sorry. Self-defense mechanism- mind's wandering. I was just thinking of a quote by Charles Dickens that reminds me of you."  
  
"Really? How? My bravery, my adventures?"  
  
"Naw... It was you hair."  
  
This statement sent them both into a fit of laughter.  
  
For the do say that laughter is the best medicine. Though, as all drugs do, it wore off. But the mirth was prematurely cut off, by nothing other than an alarm going off.  
  
Hermione jumped away from Harry and ran into the room, careful to avert Ron's look so as to avoid seeing his anguish.  
  
"Harry!" She yelled from Cloë's side. "Get some other doctors in here now!"  
  
She quickly ran her wand up and down the unmoving woman's body, muttering the spells.  
  
No breathing, no heart beat.  
  
"Shit... Respira!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Come on Cloë... Come on... Respira! Cardia Rabatta!!"  
  
Still Nothing.  
  
Flat line.  
  
"Cardia rabatta!"  
  
The other doctors rushed in, hurrying to the bedside. Spells flew through the air, the doctors yelled among themselves- shouting orders to the nurses, and to each other.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Completely unresponsive."  
  
"Clear! Cardia Rabatta!"  
  
"Respira!"  
  
"Still no heatbeat."  
  
"Three at a time... It needs to be stronger..."  
  
"Reviva Rabatta!!!"  
  
"Dr. Granger, get him out of here!" Dr. Carl gestured to Ron.  
  
Hermione looked up. He was standing there, just staring with a look of pure horror on his face.  
  
"Ron."  
  
He didn't move.  
  
She moved towards him, and went to tug on his arm, but he brushed her off. "Don't."  
  
"Get out Ron, or I will make you get out."  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Harry..." She turned to him, and he nodded, and attempted to drag Ron out. Whether he succeeded or not she didn't know because she had turned her attention back to her patient.  
  
"This is not working..." Dr. Coada said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I'm not letting her go yet. We need to do it the muggle way." Hermione said.  
  
Hermione let it all go. She wasn't thinking of anything- not that she had to do this for Ron, or for herself, or even for Cloë- just that she had to do it. Her arms ached from the CPR, but she kept going. The vicious cycle continued, over and over, and still nothing.  
  
"Dr. Granger... Hermione!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's gone."  
  
"No."  
  
"Hermio-"  
  
"Suspendi linea!"  
  
There was a brilliant blue flash, and the staff put their hands up to protect themselves from being blinded. The light quickly receded though and revealed to them what Hermione had done- Cloë was enveloped in a transparent, eerie blue bubble.  
  
Hermione stopped and took a breath.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that Doctor Granger. You know you need authorization from the chief attending to use that spell. You're not authorized to-"  
  
"Go ahead and take me to the Ministry, rat on me, suspend me. I was not going to let her die."  
  
"I think," said Dr. Carl, stonily eyeing Ron who was watching through the window, "that you have too much of a vested interest in this case, Dr. Granger. Are you sure this hasn't become to person-"  
  
"Personal? Personal? How dare you accuse me of- Is it personal? Of course it is. Maybe you, to survive, stop it from being so, but I don't! This is MY patient, under MY care and she is dying. That makes it personal. And what's worse- I don't know what's killing her! And that is a problem. We don't know if it's contagious, what caused it- we don't even know if we've caught all the symptoms, it happened so quick. This could be a potential danger, and I'm not going to let her die until I find out what the hell is going on. Did you ever think of that, Doctor Carl? Did you? Well, you should have. This is my patient, and I will treat her as I will." She turned to the rest of the staff. "Get her stabilized, and then remove the time suspension. Then I want a full body scan. I also want tox screens- muggle and magic. Blood tests, including hemoglobin, red and white blood cell counts. Monitor closely and record any fluctuations in heart rate, and breathing, if she's not on a ventilator. If she's completely revived, I want to be paged, and start a psych. consult. Test motor functions and responses, and notify me if there are any other significant changes I need to know about. I want the body scan and as many of the test results as possible owled to me ASAP." She glanced at her watch. "23:16. Alright, Doctor Coada, I'm leaving you in charge. My cell is on if you need me, and I'll be at Harry and Ron's. I'll be in by 7:30 tomorrow morning." Ignoring a glare from Dr. Carl, she left the room as the staff got to work on her orders.  
  
"We're going home..." She said as she reached Ron outside the door. "Come on."  
  
"Herm..." He started to say, but she cut him off.  
  
"She's in good hands Ron. You can't do anything. You're coming home."  
  
"But I don't want to-"  
  
"Ron." Harry warned. "I'm disapparating now, and if you don't appear beside me within the next minute, I'll pummel you." And with that he disappeared.  
  
"Hermione, I-"  
  
"Ron, the room is going to be crawling with doctors and nurses all night, doing to tests and monitoring. They won't even let you in. It's pointless."  
  
"You don't understand. You've never been in-"  
  
Hermione glared at him. That particular statement, though not even finished, hit a sore spot.  
  
"Do not go there Ronald Weasley. You do not want to go there."  
  
Something in the tone of her voice made him shut up, and he disapparated.  
  
"Jesus Christ..." Hermione sighed before disappearing herself.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"So... You can get in trouble for using the time suspension." Harry said through a mouthful of pizza.  
  
She nodded. "I could be suspended. But I had just cause, so I doubt they'll try- it probably wouldn't hold up if I fought it."  
  
"I don't know why they'd try." Harry laughed, but kept it quiet, since Ron had retired to bed 45 minutes prior. "Did you see the look on that guy's face when you reamed him out? And I wasn't even in the room- I saw it through the window. He was positively fuming."  
  
"The guy's a prick." She answered, taking a sip of her coffee. "He's been trying to get me kicked off the staff ever since I started at St. Mungo's. I think he's just pissed because I got chief resident and he didn't- even though he's my second. He basically gets the job when I'm not there. He's sexist and egotistical and deserves nothing by a good swift kick up the arse."  
  
"I agree, and I don't even know the guy. He has this obnoxious way about-"  
  
Harry was interrupted by a sharp banging on the window. Hermione opened it, and took the package from the owl, letting it back out then closing the window.  
  
"Stuff from the hospital?"  
  
She nodded. There was a short note from Dr. Coada that let her know that Cloë was stabilized, but still in a coma, and that they hadn't got any of the test results back yet, except the body scan, which was included in the package.  
  
"Any news?"  
  
Hermione handed him the letter, and then set the tiny glass orb that had come with it in the middle of the coffee table. "Revelatio." Once she had said the incantation, the hologram erupted from the tiny orb, spreading out in full color in front of the two of them.  
  
Hermione started to examine it, going it over it bit by bit, with a fine-tooth comb.  
  
"Need some help?" Harry asked, after having read the letter.  
  
"Um... Yeah."  
  
Harry joined her, having done a year of advanced mediwizardry as part of his Auror training, which was much more extensive than either Hermione or Ron's, since they only worked for the academy on a part time basis.  
  
"Uh, Herm..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Look up, towards the head. This thing is done light sensitive, right? That's what all the colors are."  
  
"Yeah, but-"  
  
"Look at her brain. It should be brighter, right? So that means-"  
  
"Reduced activity in her brain."  
  
"Bingo. Maybe I should have been a doctor."  
  
Hermione giggled. "What would I do without you?"  
  
"You'd be a complete nutter and work-a-holic without a sense of humour and without a social life."  
  
"As opposed to what that I have now?"  
  
"Well... You're not completely nuts, you only have three jobs, and you have a little bit of a sense of humour. The social life, however, is debatable."  
  
"Hey- I have a social life!"  
  
"Oh yes... You hang out my flat all the time because you have nothing else to do."  
  
"And the fact that you're always there when I do doesn't really help your case, hun."  
  
"Okay..." Harry yawned. "You win..."  
  
"I always do..." She answered. "And it's 1:30 so I'm going to bed..."  
  
"I'll put all this shit away and join you..." He answered, gathering the pizza boxes and coffee mugs, and taking them to the kitchen. Hermione headed towards his bedroom, due to lack of guestroom. He was just finishing up and turning out the lights when he heard a scream that could belong to no one but Hermione.  
  
"Herm?!" He ran to the hallway as fact as he could, dodging any furniture in the way. He found her sprawled on the carpet, gripping her ankle.  
  
"Shit... I think I broke it..." She winced. "Tripped on Ron's big ass shoes..."  
  
Harry leaned down beside her, examining her foot. "Please don't scream like that... Due to certain unfortunate events in my life, I'm afflicted with a horrible case of paranoia."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind... Meanwhile... Could you please fix my fuckin' ankle?!"  
  
With a simple spell he fixed the fractured bone. "Let me get you to the bed and then I'll fix the ligaments and get you an anti-pain drought."  
  
"Thanks..." She smiled feebly and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her. He carried her over to the bed and set her down, taking a seat at her feet. He said a few more simple spells to fix her ankle.  
  
"Good as new. Does it still hurt?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah. Aches."  
  
"I'll get that drought. Strawberry, or chocolate mint?"  
  
"Ugh. Chocolate mint. The lesser of the two evils..."  
  
"You got it." He returned seconds later from the bathroom with the bottle and fed it to her like a little baby.  
  
"You are such a mother, Harry Potter..." She said as he helped her into her pajamas.  
  
"I know. Ironic, isn't it, since I never really had one."  
  
"Don't brood."  
  
"Yes mother..." He answered, earning a despairing look.  
  
"You are insufferable."  
  
"But you're still here..."  
  
"I know... Sad, isn't it?"  
  
"Very..."  
  
Hermione lay down and Harry tucked her in, crawling in next to her shortly after. "You put a sleeping draught in that disgusting stuff as well didn't you?" She asked sleepily as he turned off the lights.  
  
"Yes I did, and it should be kicking in about now..."  
  
She rolled over and placed her head on his chest. "You smart cookie. What would I do without you..."  
  
"Let's hope we never have to find out..."  
  
But that statement fell on deaf ears, since Hermione had already fallen asleep.  
  
Harry's head was a blur, thoughts racing everywhere, at conflict constantly. But at that moment, one thought stood out in sharp relief.  
  
How scared he was.  
  
When Hermione had screamed like that- his heart had skipped about three beats. The thought that anything could happen to her- it was crushing. But it was strange- he was always so worried about Voldemort, about what would happen to everyone, but he had long ceased worrying about himself. I was like he didn't care about that anymore- he just knew he was a target and had come to terms with it. But that someone else could fall to such a fate- it made him fiercely protective- and the brunt of that was most certainly directed towards Hermione Granger.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
So, I lied. But this has taken long enough- you deserve another chapter. LoL.  
The next chapter, you'll see whether Cloë lives or dies, find out more about the expedition, and (yea!) Herm's Birthday!  
Please review.  
~Danie  
water_nymph@swimmail.com  
PS- I apologize to those I promised to e-mail the chapter to. My e-mail box was emptied and I lost all your e-mails. E-mail me again and I'll send you the next chapter if possible, alright? 


End file.
